1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of horology. More specifically, it concerns a method of securing a display member, such as a watch dial. The invention also concerns a device for securing and locking a display device for implementing this securing method.
2. Related Art
For the assembly of dials on plates or watch movements, dials which have feet are known, particularly for middle and top of the range watches. The feet, which form parts that protrude underneath the dial, are generally soldered rather than directly machined integrally with the dial and are then driven into recesses under the dial. A variant consists in machining holes in the dial and driving feet into these orifices.
As an alternative or in addition to driving in the dial feet in order to lock the position thereof, there are other known securing methods and devices using keys or screws. However, in this case, the access to the screws or keys is relatively impractical, since access is either through the side or the rear face of the dial, in particular to maintain the attractive appearance of the watch by concealing the locking parts. In the latter case, as for the solution disclosed, for example, in FR Patent No 2324036 by the Applicant, the dial has to be turned over after it has been assembled to the plate in order to access the locking parts, which requires an additional handling step during the assembly process.
There therefore exists a need for solutions for locking display elements which are free of the limitations of the known prior art.